


Little Moments

by Settiai



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Holly Poly, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: Life is made up of little moments.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age), Anders/Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Female Hawke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaineyDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineyDay/gifts).



The first time Anders made Fenris laugh, Hawke thought she was imagining things.

In her defense, her head had still been ringing from getting thrown into a surprisingly sturdy wall during their fight earlier that evening, so the entire thing being a hallucination wasn't _that_ much of a stretch. And when she added in the fact that the two of them had been arguing with each other even worse than usual the entire day, that made it seem even more unlikely that she'd heard what she thought she heard.

Except it apparently hadn't just been in her head, judging by the completely flabbergasted look that had just appeared on Varric's face.

"Did you just laugh?" Varric asked, more than a little incredulity in his voice as he gaped at Fenris.

Fenris gave him an unimpressed look in return. "No."

"I'm pretty sure that you did," Anders said, looking almost as surprised as Varric although it was already fading into something more akin to amusement. "I told a joke about the Warden Commander, and you laughed. We all heard it." 

Definitely not just in her head then.

"Oh good," Hawke said brightly. "Then I wasn't hallucinating."

Anders's gaze darted towards her at that, and she wasn't remotely surprised when he and his glowing hands of healing started poking at her head yet again a moment later. Considering she still had a splitting headache despite his earlier attentions, though, she wasn't going to complain at having him poke at her again even if it wasn't the particularly fun kind of poking. Getting thrown into walls apparently hurt a lot.

"I did not laugh," Fenris said, clearly radiating uncomfortableness as he pointedly didn't meet any of their gazes. "I merely coughed."

Hawke couldn't help it. She snorted. It made her already aching head hurt even worse, but still. It was worth it to see the look that appeared on Fenris's face at the sound, a mixture of surprise and frustration and what she was almost certain was amusement even though he hid that one almost immediately.

Fenris made a disgruntled sound and went stomping off ahead of the rest of them. Beside her, Anders sighed. Hawke could almost _hear_ him rolling his eyes at Fenris's theatrics, not that he had any room to talk considering how many times he'd gone storming off himself.

"He definitely laughed," Hawke said, intentionally pitching her voice so that there was no way Fenris wouldn't hear her.

She didn't speak Tevene, but she was fairly certain that she at least got the gist of whatever it was that Fenris muttered at her comment.

Anders chuckled but kept his own voice quiet enough that it wouldn't carry. It was probably a good thing, considering how smug he sounded at the idea. "He did, didn't he?"

*

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." The curses came out of Hawke's mouth in a steady stream as she did her best to manhandle a mostly unconscious Anders out of his coat and shirt. "This is _not_ how I planned on today going. Fuck!"

Hawke should have known better than to make any assumptions about a trip to the Bone Pit. Every single time she made the trek out there, something went wrong. She should have known this time wouldn't be any different. It was her own damn fault for getting cocky and thinking they were going to make it back to Kirkwall without anything bad happening.

She ignored the chaos going on around her as Fenris and Isabela took care of the rest of the raiders who'd been foolish enough to attack an armed group, her attention focused on Anders. His torn, threadbare shirt was a bloody mess, and she could barely see his chest through the blood as she finally managed to get it off of him.

The raiders might have been idiots, but at least one of them was pretty damn talented with a dagger based on the deep gash going across Anders's chest.

"Damn it, Anders," she muttered. "I'm not a fucking healer."

Hawke took in a deep breath before putting her hands on Anders's chest and focusing, forcing her magic out through her hands and essentially begging it to do something helpful. She wasn't a healer by any stretch of the imagination, but she wasn't completely hopeless. It was like the difference between a greatsword and a scalpel compared to Anders's own abilities, but considering the circumstances she doubted he'd mind.

And if he did, well, the important thing was that he lived for them to have that conversation. He could complain about some new scars as much as he wanted as long as he was alive to do it.

She closed her eyes, hoping that the others could keep the others off her ass. And then she _pushed_ , trying her best to shove as much magic out of her body and into Anders's as she could. There wasn't any finesse to it, nothing but blunt force and a bit of a silent prayer to a Maker that she really didn't believe it.

Under her hands, his body arched. She could feel it even without looking, just like she could hear his ragged breathing. If he'd been awake, he probably would have been screaming.

"How is he?"

Hawke's eyes shot open, and she couldn't quite hide her surprise when she saw Fenris kneeling beside her with a concerned look on his face as he stared down at Anders's limp form. One of his arms was caked in blood all the way up past his elbow, and his armor was spattered with a variety of liquids that she didn't particularly want to look too closely at.

She assumed that meant the raiders weren't a problem anymore.

"He could be worse," she said with a grimace, pushing another burst of healing magic into Anders's body.

Fenris gave her a knowing look, but he didn't say anything. He just followed her hands with his eyes, watching as Anders's chest rose and lowered under her touch. Then his eyes narrowed, his hand reaching out towards Anders before he pulled it back at the last second. "What is that?"

Hawke followed his gaze, grimacing when she saw that his attention was focused on a familiar scar over Anders's heart. She glanced at Fenris, not surprised to see him watching her closely.

It wasn't the first time she'd seen Anders's scars, nor would it be the last if she had anything to say about it. He'd gone into detail about where exactly he'd gotten everyone single one of them, and she'd told him about hers in return. It had been one of the first things they'd done after they'd gotten together, in the aftermath of her disastrous... well, whatever it had been between her and Fenris before he'd pushed her away.

Which, honestly, was why she didn't want to say anything. He'd told her about his scars in confidence, a lover sharing their past with their lover. And no matter what complicated relationship she had with Fenris, he and Anders didn't have that same bond.

"It's not my place to say," she said, shaking her head.

"You know where it's from," Fenris said, narrowing his eyes. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he was making a statement, not asking a question.

Hawke took a breath and stared right back at him, not breaking their gaze. "Yes, I do," she said. "And if you want to know the story behind it, then you can ask Anders. It's up to him whether or not he tells you."

Fenris opened his mouth, and she knew – she just _knew_ – he was going to try and argue with her.

"It's from a templar," Hawke said, cutting him off before he could say anything. She didn't think Anders would mind her saying that much, not even to Fenris. She was almost certain knew him well enough to know that. "If you want more than that, then it's Anders's story to tell. Not mine."

She leaned forward, her hands moving protectively over the scars on Anders's chest that were currently on display for the world at large to see. She'd already said more than she'd meant, but she didn't particularly think Anders would mind. Not considering... well, many things. And if he did, well, they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

Fenris stared at her for a long moment, a thoughtful look on his face, before his gaze drifted down towards Anders's face. His expression was surprisingly gentle, all things considered.

Then he nodded. "Fair enough," he agreed quietly.

*

Hawke resisted the urge to bang her head against the nearest tree. It took some effort on her part, but she managed to ignore the little voice at the back of her mind saying that it would make things easier if she gave in to the frustration she was feeling and started hitting things.

It was her own fault for starting the conversation in the first place. She should have known that the two of them would find a way to make even the most benign comment an insult.

"I thought that you knew how to read," Fenris shot back at Anders, glaring at him. "Do you really expect me to believe you don't know his work? You spout the same arguments as him every day."

"They taught us how to read in the Circle," Anders shot back harshly, "but it's not like we had all that many choices when it came to _what_ we read. Oddly enough, treatises by ancient Tevinter magisters weren't something the templars just passed out."

Fenris rolled his eyes. "Do you really expect me to believe that, mage?"

Anders made a gesture at him that couldn't possibly be misinterpreted. Then, without a word, he went storming ahead of the rest of the group.

Hawke sighed and pointedly ignored the fact that Sebastian was trying to get her attention, clearly hinting with his eyes and general facial expressions that she should do something. She swore that sometimes it felt like she was trying to herd a bunch of cats.

Fenris shot her a Look. She could practically feel the capital letter at the beginning of it. "Don't look at me," she said, glaring at him. "You're the one who's being an asshole this time."

His eyes went wide, and behind him Sebastian brought his hand up to cover his face. Hawke pushed forward without saying a word. She pointedly didn't pay any attention to him as she made her way up beside Anders and started keeping pace with him as he walked. 

After a moment or two, Anders glanced her way. Then he sighed. "I hate him," he said. "You know that, right?"

Hawke rolled her eyes. "No, you don't."

Anders opened his mouth, clearly about to argue, and Hawke cleared her throat. Loudly. "No," she said, "you don't. If you hated him, you would have set him on fire by now."

He stared at her for a moment before closing his mouth and looking away, very clearly not meeting her gaze. "It's not my fault that they restricted what we could read."

Hawke sighed. "No," she agreed. "It's not. And if you tried to explained that to—"

"He wouldn't listen," Anders muttered.

Hawke opened her mouth to argue. Then she closed it because, well, Anders had a point. If Fenris didn't want to hear something, then he wouldn't hear it.

"Show me, and I may remember," a familiar voice said from behind them, sounding a bit more subdued than it had been just a minute or two earlier. "Involve me, and I will understand."

Anders snorted, turning back to meet Fenris's gaze. "That's a load of—" He suddenly went still. "Wait, I recognize that quote. That's, uh, what's his name. The Rivaini philosopher. How do you know him?"

Fenris hesitated for a moment. "I have a good memory," he said finally. "I heard someone quote them once."

Anders shot him a skeptical look. "You heard someone quote them once and you remembered it?"

Hawke let out yet another sigh. It felt like she was doing that more and more lately.

"Yes?" Fenris replied almost hesitantly, his gaze drifting between Anders and Hawke.

The skeptical look on Anders's face faded into an almost impressed one.

Hawke didn't even try to hide the way that the corners of her mouth turned upward into a smile. Just a small one.

*

Hawke pressed a kiss against the back of Anders's head before shifting her hips pointedly, smiling at the whining sound he made when the stone penis she had strapped between her legs pressed against a rather sensitive part of his anatomy. She had to give it to the dwarves: they knew what they were doing when it came to making toys for recreational use.

Her gaze moved past Anders, focusing in on Fenris. He was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, watching the two of them closely as his hands rested very carefully on his thighs. He was very pointedly not touching himself, but she could tell that he was enjoying the show whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Hawke winked at him.

Fenris's face flushed slightly, and he looked away.

"You could join us," Anders said quietly, his tone careful but loud enough that Fenris could easily hear him.

Fenris's gaze moved from Hawke to Anders. Then he snorted. "I doubt that."

Anders rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

Hawke's eyes darted towards Fenris. He opened his mouth, clearly about to argue... and then he paused, and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that he was taking a closer look at them. And for once he was _really_ looking.

At both of them.

And, at that, Hawke smiled. If nothing else, it was a start.


End file.
